1. Cross Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to application Ser. No. 09/815,172, filed Mar. 21, 2001, entitled “Decorative Wall Plate Switch Mechanism For Operating A Toggle Switch,” issued Mar. 18, 2003.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wall mounted electrical devices such as switches and dimmers, and more particularly to a wall mounted cover plate with a flush movable central strip for actuation of a device.
3. Description of Related Art
Wall switches and their cover plates are available in a range of sizes, types and designs. Typically, these switches are mounted onto walls for easy access to those devices connected to an electrical source. Such mounting is achieved by running power lines to utility boxes mounted to wall structures adjacent to the wall surface. Such boxes are then available for receiving electric switches, typically of the toggle type, whereby the switches are mechanically mounted to the box and wired to the power lines. The switch and utility box with its wires are then covered by a wall mounted cover plate, generally ivory colored, with occasionally an optional dark brown or white in color, having two circular holes for locating two threaded screws and a centrally located rectangular slot to accommodate a toggle bat. A major drawback to these cover plates has been the lack of any pleasing aesthetics to the device. There have been many attempts in prior art to make the cover plate a more decorative device and retain its ease of manual manipulation, with some designs achieving success and some not. Inventions by Coles, U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,731 issued in 1939 and Coles, U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,837 issued in 1951 are good early examples of the effort directed to this quest. However, since this time many variations of the standard toggle bat cover plate have been introduced, with each design introducing a unique form of an external cover plate into the equation.
Replacement types of switches have come into the market with very good success. These may be of the ubiquitous dimmer type, actuated by either rotation or push—push of a circular knob, or sliding action of a control protruding outwardly from the cover plate, or by a “rocker” type actuator. One of the main drawbacks to all of the above switch types is that the cover plate, being under manual operation, is continually subject to dirt and grime and is particularly difficult to clean since the switch control protrudes from the cover plate so that a simple wipe with a cleanser is not effective. In close quarters such as a narrow hallway and in particular the rotary knob control of a dimmer is easily bumped and separated from its shaft and a replacement knob becomes necessary.
The prior art teaches the use of electric wall mounted controls but fails to teach a control that does not require a protruding control mechanism and that provides a planar outwardly facing surface that is easily manipulated and is easily cleaned by a simple wiping of a cleanser. The present invention fulfills these needs.
In general, this invention constitutes an improvement on the appearance, aesthetics, and manipulation of the above prior art wall mounted switching devices.
The following art defines the present state of this field and each disclosure is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,250, discloses a circuit board that provides a first elevation adapted for printing and bonding of conductor and resistor traces and monolithic ceramic capacitors, and provides through holes adapted for locating conductors. A second elevation is adapted for location and containment of a semiconductor quadrac. A third elevation is adapted for location and containment of a circuit board which is selectively adjustable through an R-C network coupled between the semiconductor quadrac and an input power source. An electric phase control uses mechanical movement for actuation. Provision is provided for mounting the phase control mechanism and the circuit so as to be manually accessed. A planar switch cover plate is adapted for sliding engagement, in parallel juxtaposition, with the mounting devices, the switch cover plate further adapted for engagement with the phase control mechanism for actuation through sliding engagement.
Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,734, discloses an electric switch requiring mechanical movement for actuation is mounted to a surface mountable switch mounting plate by standoffs so as to position a toggle bat in position for actuation by a planar switch cover plate adapted for sliding engagement, in parallel juxtaposition, with the switch mounting plate. The switch cover plate is adapted for engagement with the electric switch for actuation by sliding engagement.
Budd et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,686 discloses a switch operating slide member for concealing actuator arm wall mounted switches of the type generally known as toggle switches, and for imparting oscillatory or pivotal switch operating movement to the actuator arm when generally straight line movement is imparted to the slide member. The slide member is disposed in a substantially constant attitude in different positions in its sliding movement.
Damsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,884 discloses a substitute toggle switch cover plate has an elongated opening within which is reciprocatively captured an actuating member having a recessed carrier portion at the inside adapted to loosely enclose the control lever of an electrical toggle switch, and a slide knob at the outside for moving the carrier member together with the toggle switch lever between “on” and “off” positions.
Oster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,864 discloses a functional and aesthetic switch plate providing an extension to a wall toggle switch. The switch plate not only provides a useful mechanical extension to a toggle switch, but has a sliding toggle switch lever extension member which covers its own wear marks and is of sturdy unibody construction. The sliding toggle switch lever extension member is connected to the reflecting rear surface to the base plate by sliding contact members positioned beyond the reflecting base edges to prevent chipping of the reflecting base edges.
Steinhilber et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,511 discloses a decorative wall plate and slider cap assembly is described for use with subsurface mounted, toggle-type electrical switches. The assembly provides an adapter wall plate for fastening to the switch strap. A decorative wall plate is fitted over the adapter plate to cover the fastening means and to impart a design feature to the wall plate. A rectangular opening through both plates receives the toggle switch. A slider member has two barbed spring clips which interact with rail members protruding from the face of the decorative wall plate. Upper and lower fingers, projecting rearwardly from the slider member face, act as cams to move the switch toggle in the vertical direction. A decorative slider cap fits over the slider member to give a basic geometric form to the switch toggle mechanism. Ramped projection members on the respected edges of the plates permit the member to be removably fastened for easy assembly, maintenance and change.
Boxer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,227 discloses a sliding switch assembly which comprises a switch plate on which a toggle actuator is mounted by two sets of vertically aligned pins extending from the switch plate, vertical slots in the actuator in alignment with the two sets of vertically aligned pins and a means to retain the slots on the pins for sliding movement of the actuator on the pins. The actuator can comprise a two-piece assembly pins. The actuator can comprise a two-piece assembly comprising an actuator back plate which contacts the pins on the switch plate and an actuator element which attaches to the actuator back plate.
Mongeau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,265 discloses a new cover assembly for electrical fixtures in buildings allow conventional outlets and (toggle) light switches to be cheaply converted into a variety of different color designs and/or colors without changing the electrical infrastructure of the fixture. The cover assemblies comprise a cover plate with an appropriate number of orifices, each orifice being covered by a slider so that the whole cover assembly shields the conventional parts of the fixtures normally visible in building interiors.
Graef et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4.835.343 A two-piece face plate for wall mounted devices having a rectangular escutcheon is disclosed. An adapter plate having the length and width of the wall box opening is connected to the yoke of a wall box mounted device at the screw openings in the yoke plate reserved for the connection of the wall plate. Snap receiving openings are contained in the adapter plate. A decorative wall plate, which is free of mounting screw openings, has projecting snaps which project into the snap openings in the adapter plate. An internal flange extending from the wall plate produces a shadow around the periphery of the wall plate relative to the wall in which the switch is mounted. A plural gang wall box is disclosed which receives respective devices and respective adaptor plates. A common wall plate is snapped into position relative to all adaptor plates,
Primeau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,045 discloses a structure for facilitating the gripping and operating of a control lever of an electrical switch plate mounted into an electrical box embedded into a wall. The structure comprises a movable plate having a large central projection. The projection defines a trough in which the control lever engages, and two large abutting surfaces opposite the trough and orthogonal to the wall, the plate being slidable within a plane parallel to the wall. A cover is fixedly secured to the electrical box by its square central section the plane of which is interiorly offset with respect to the main body of the cover. The central section is upwardly and downwardly open to enable sliding action of the movable plate parallel to the wall, within the plane of the cavity. Thus, the movable plate hides the control lever as well as the screws that secure the cover to the electrical box, and is retained by the guide walls of the cover. In accordance with the invention, a modular covers assembly is also provided for use with electrical plugs as well as electrical switches. These various modules are interconnected by dovetailed connectors.
Conner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,602 discloses a switch extender for electrical switches having a front plate slidably coupled to a back plate which in turn is attached to a wall mounted switch plate. The back plate includes a knock-out portion which allows use of the invention with both toggle switches and rocker switches. A pair of cylindrical bars are positioned within an opening in the front plate. A toggle switch fits within a slot between the bars, and the corners of a rocker switch fit within the slots outside of the bars on the front plate. Sliding the front plate relative to the back plate actuates the switch.
Houssian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,665 discloses an arcuate switch plate assembly for a standard wall toggle switch comprising a convex base plate and a convex switch actuator wherein the convex actuator moves in an arc similar to the arc of the toggle switch.
Kelso et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,747 discloses a switch plate cover for an electrical toggle switch comprising three components. The first is a face plate which has an orifice and two standard screw holes for mounting the switch. The second is a shaped toggle actuator cover which fits over the toggle actuator of the switch and partially through the orifice. The third is a base plate with a rectangular orifice for passage of the toggle switch/dimmer actuator to the toggle actuator cover. The combined components of the switch plate cover are mounted onto the toggle actuator of an electrical switch by placing the orifice of the third component and the hollow vertical second component directly on top of the toggle actuator and then affixing the combined face plate assembly to the switch plate with screws. In operation, the second component is slid up or down, such that the above mentioned-rectilinear displacement causes the actuator to move from one of its positions to the other of its positions.
Bryde et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,308 discloses an electrical switch and dimmer device for controlling current applied to a load comprises a bezel assembly which includes a bezel housing, a switch actuator, and a dimmer actuator. The bezel housing supports both switch and dimmer actuators for respective movement between first and second positions, whereby the on/off state of an electrical switch adapted to apply power to an electrical load (e.g. an electric light or fan) is controllable, as is the level of power applied to the load by the switch. The bezel housing and the switch/dimmer actuators, which it supports comprise a self-contained assembly which can be releasably connected to a yoke member on which an electrical switch and dimmer circuitry are mounted. Preferably, the switch actuator comprises a paddle-type actuator which is pivotally mounted between a pair of opposing side walls of the bezel housing, and the dimmer actuator comprises a slidably mounted member which is guided by a rectilinear slot formed in one of the bezel walls adjacent an edge of the paddle actuator.
Rintz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,253 A light switch cover is disclosed for use with conventional “rocker” and “toggle” type switches. The cover generally includes a mounting bracket which is attached to the electrical box, along with the switch and a face plate which is attached to the mounting bracket. For “rocker” type switches, the face plate is preferably constructed from a soft material to allow the user to operate the covered “rocker” switch, but can be made of a combination of hard and soft materials. For “toggle” type switches an aperture is provided in the face plate to operate the toggle. Preferably, the outer surface of the face plate is provided with a decorated design or other indicia. The light switch can also be utilized where more than one switch is provided. For multiple “rocker” switches, a diverter bar is provided on the mounting bracket, to absorb pressure being asserted on one “rocker” switch from also transferring to an adjacent “rocker” switch and inadvertently turning “off” or “on” the adjacent “rocker” switch. An inner or sub-frame can be provided to allow for an outer frame of any shape with a standard shaped mounting bracket. This assembly includes an outer frame, a flexible decorative sheet, an inner/sub frame and a mounting bracket. The cover assembly completely covers a switch assembly, while allowing the switch assembly to be operated while covered.
Whetzel et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,274 discloses a switch actuator acts in combination with a conventional light switch having a toggle switch arm mounted in a base such that when the toggle switch pivots from a first position to a second position, electrical contacts in the base are moved from a contacting condition to a non-contacting condition or vice versa. The decorative switch actuator has a face plate, an actuating assembly, and a cap assembly. The actuating assembly is mounted on the face plate, and has a means for receiving the toggle switch arm such that a linear movement of the receiving means moves the toggle switch arm from the first to the second position or vice versa. The cap assembly is mounted on the faceplate, and is structurally independent of the actuator.
The prior art teaches the use of electric wall mounted controls such as: a decorative wall plate switch dimmer mechanism and a decorative wall plate mechanism for operating a toggle switch, slide actuators for toggle switches, toggle switch extenders, decorative wall plates and slider caps for toggle switches, sliding switch covers, face plates and cover plates for wall box devices, arcuate switch covers, switch plate assemblies, switch and dimmer control devices, switch actuators; but fails to teach a two-piece cover plate, one piece movable, with a planar outward facing surface that is as stable and permanently mounted as the prior movable flat cover plates.